The Perfect Pieces
by The.Unaccounted.Tragedy
Summary: NatxKat - Nathaniel is alive, and he and Kitty slowly realize how right they are for each other, bit by bit, piece by piece it all slowly melds together...in more way than one. Oh


**A Note from the Author:**

**Thank you to all who have reviewed and subscribed to my stories and the like, my gratitude to you is great and I will continue to do my best to provide the best stories possible for you. As of plans for new stories, none have really come up yet...I would like to expand to other series, and am taking suggestions for requested stories. Thank you for your continued support! :) **

**PS. This was kind of a self indulgent story, because 1. I want to expand my writing style, angst gets old super quick, and 2. There isn't even steam in this category, if you catch my drift, on more than one level. The characters come on really AU-esque, but this wasn't intended to be so serious, but I am a bit concerned I have been taking too much artistic license...;-;**

-*-

Perhaps it was a look that lingered to long, or the look that lingered in their eyes long after they had parted ways. Perhaps it was the way their voices became, softer and more awkward, but smoother and more confident. Perhaps it was the way brush past each other, exchange embarrassed apologies, only to do it again three minutes later. Perhaps it was the way they would meet up in the library to study, and she had already picked out his books. Perhaps it was the way they would meet in that cafe on the street, and he would have already bought that tea she liked.

Perhaps it was just the small things, the jokes: the muffled snorts and giggles during meeting. Or maybe it was the fights: the fiery, violent, raging fights that many were sure would destroy the surrounding buildings. Or maybe it was the making up: the shy gifts, the passing notes, the casual greetings as if nothing had happened the next day.

Everyone around them could see it, the little things leading to bigger ones. One some days, they might even seem like a normal couple, except for the fact they seemed stuck on these little things, much to the chagrin of those around them. Surely, an unlikely pairing, but classic: the stern boy, the lively girl; it would never work in the long run, they would say. But sometimes it wasn't the big picture, but rather the little things that led to it...

-*-

"People are talking," Kitty mentioned one day, as they strolled down the bustling London street.

"People tend to do that," He said, carrying a small briefcase and a pile of large books.

"Don't be coy, you know what I mean," She said. "About _us_, gossip."

"Oh?" Nathaniel couldn't help but be intrigued a bit. "Well, people always find something to talk about, I didn't think it was like you to pay attention to the idle chatter." He said, pausing. "But for curiosity's sake...what _were_ they saying?" Kitty smirked.

"Oh, just idle chatter, you know..." She said, milking the moment, until Nathaniel all but pouted before she gave in. "Well, they're just _rumors_, but...speculations have been made, about a possible...  
relationship...perhaps involving...myself and you..." She said, choosing her words carefully.

"Oh, is there now?" He said, a hint of satisfaction is his voice. Kitty scowled.

"What was that?" She asked, indignant.

"What was what?" He said.

"That, there! You smirked!" She said, as they paused outside a bookstore.

"Did not," He said, becoming very interested in a book in the window.

"You did." She said. "Anyways, don't flatter yourself," She said. "Its just a rumor. _Idle chatter_." She said.

"Well, all rumors do spring from some sort of truth," He muttered, moving on from the store.

"Truth?" She snorted. "You wish." She said, wishing to just wipe that smirk off his face.

"Come on," He said, with an arrogant shrug. "You don't see anything? Nothing at all?"

"Well..." She started. "Oh come on, who was your first kiss then? If you've even had it..." She teased. That seemed to strike particularly close to home for Nathaniel.

"Oh what about you then?" He blustered. "One of the boys, must have been tough, surrounded by such manly influences..." He sniffed, tugging on a strand of her short hair.

"What exactly are you implying?" She demanded.

"Implying?" He said, with an innocent expression that just came off as smug. "Nothing, my dear, nothing at all." He said.

"Oh don't you 'my dear' me." She snapped, slightly bemused. "Come on, you can drop the books off at my place?"

"Sure," He said, as she led him to the pub where she rented a flat over. "For the record, next time you can carry your own books." He grumbled, as they walked up her stairs and she opened the door for him.

"I appreciate it." She smiled, and Nathaniel blushed.

"So," He said, thumping the books down on his desk. "Why did you mention this rumor anyways?"

"Just some idle chatter, I thought you'd be interested." She quipped quickly. "Why? Are you seeing anyone?Farrar maybe?" She asked casually, toying with her lampshade.

"No!" He answered. "Why? Are you?"

"No." She said. A moment of silence passed. "Why?"

"No reason." He said, turning around to come exactly face to face with Kitty. Literally. "Why did you ask?" He whispered.

"No reason." She breathed. "Just a simple question...some simple gossip...nothing, just some little things..." She said, closing her eyes as she felt his hands run up her forearms. A little lean, a little tilt, and them warmth on her lips. Delicate, simple, and small. Then again its always the small things that lead to the bigger ones.

-*-

How much time had passed? Minutes? Hours? Days even? Laying in a warm bed, filled with two bodies, breathing heavily tucked into Kitty's soft blankets. Nothing was said as they collected their senses once again.

"You sure scream a lot." Nathaniel said finally after a moment of the two of them staring up into the ceiling, as if just realizing what they had done. In a swift motion Kitty smacked him with her pillow. "Ow, hey what?!"

"Great comment moron." She grumbled, trying in vain to rearrange her hair into something that didn't look as...violent? "Where are my panties?" She demanded, sitting up.

"Somewhere across the-oh there they are...how did they get up onto the headboard?" He marvelled, throwing an arm over Kitty's waist to drag her back down onto the mattress. "Just relax for a moment."

"Relax?!" She cried. "It's.." She consulted a clock. "Oh geez, its late! You _and_ me have places to be! You moron, getting me all...oh hey they _are _on the headboard..." She tilted her head in wonder.

"You're right," He said, resting his head on her bust and snuggling up. "Places to be, things to do...I honestly wouldn't of guessed you to be so flexible..."

"I hate you," She glowered, trapped in his embrace.

"That's rude." He sulked, tracing circles on her abdomen. "You know what? I think I like gossip."

"Well when they're wondering why both of us haven't shown up to the council dinner they will certainly talk..." She grumbled. "This was a bad idea..."

"You liked it." He said, poking her gently. Kitty turned red and looked away. There was no way this idiot was getting that satisfaction of her admitting it...he took her silence with a smirk. "What was that you were saying earlier? I'm sorry, I couldn't quite make out the words from the moans..."

"Murder." She decided. "Thats the answer, well at least now you won't die a virgin..."

"Neither will you," He said, a tad embarrassed.

"This was seriously your first time and..." She held up what was left of a bra, the back part spilt into two pieces. "Seriously Nathaniel? This one was my favorite..."

"Don't they open that way?"

"This one was a front clasp." She quipped.

"Lace is too flimsy anyways." He decided. "But don't stop wearing it." He added quickly.

"Well aren't you romantic," She rolled her eyes, but then took on a serious expression. "This won't change things...between us?"

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I mean...this is big..." She said, propping herself up on her elbows. "I just don't want things...I mean this is a pretty big shift for...'us'..."

"I think its perfect for us." He said, looking at her with loving eyes. "It was coming eventually."

"I suppose so," She said, relaxing into his arms once again, every little piece fitting into place to create a feeling she had never before known. And it felt so right. As they lay there, they both knew this was meant to be. How perfect.


End file.
